By My Side
by Aqua-Zodiac
Summary: Just a Gruvia fanfic. Set after the Tartarus Arc. SPOILERS IF YOU AIN'T CAUGHT UP IN THE MANGA!


**Stop okay, just stop. I know y'all are waiting for my updates on ****_Wait WHAT!, Conner's Little Siren, and The Rise of Jackrabbit_****, but this story was in my heart. It's just a one shot so don't be mad at me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail.**

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" he muttered. As happy as he was to see his nakama unharmed, there was only one he really needed to see. And for the first time since they met, she wasn't in reach. That's when he spotted her. Her back was to him, and he ran to her. "Juvia!"<p>

She turns her beautiful face to him, and he feels his heart skip a beat. But his heart sinks in confusion when she turned and ran. "Juvia! Wait!"

She did no such thing. In fact, she ran faster. Gray cursed under his breath as he tailed after her. Why was she running from him? Any other time, she would be glomping him while he begged her to let go. She'd be begging for his attention. What could be wrong with her? What if they had missed an enemy? She wouldn't go off and take one of them on her own in her state...would she? He pumped his legs faster. There was no way he was letting her get herself killed. He yelled her name again. "Juvia!"

Gray chased the blue-haired woman through a far amount of Tartarus' ruined castle. It was not until she had cornered herself in one of the sealed hallways that he managed to truly catch up with her. He watched with concern as she turned about nervously, undoubtedly looking for some sort of exit. Gray would have taken a moment to catch his breath, but she seemed to be contemplating going out the window. He shouted as well as he could while he was breathless, "Why are you running? What happened?!"

Juvia gave him an unbearably sad and guilty expression before avoiding eye contact all together. "There is no special reason."

"You're lying," he said, attempting to re-establish eye contact. What was she hiding from him? "What's wrong with you Juvia?"

He saw he nervously twist her hands as she reflexively backed into the dead end. "Juvia just wanted space it herself. Juvia thought that perhaps she could be alone for a moment."

"Really," he raised an eyebrow and began coming closer to her. She matched his reps until her back hit the wall. "Lucy told me that you wanted to see."

She said nothing but blushed, no doubt thinking of the moment when she had told Lucy of her desire to see Gray. "Gray-sama didn't have to come so soon. Juvia could have come to Gray-sama at any time."

"That's true," he stopped when there was less than a foot between them, "but I wanted to see you myself."

"Is- is that so?" Juvia's blush intensified.

Gray examined her expression. "Did you not want to see me?'

Juvia hesitated, causing a terrible twisting feeling in his stomach. "Juvia _always_ wants to see Gray-sama." With this, Gray breathed a sigh of relief before she added, "Juvia doesn't think she _deserves_ to see Gray-sama."

Gray's brow knitted together in confusion. "What are you talking about, Juvia?"

Juvia's lip began to quiver as Gray noticed her eyes well up with unshed tears. "Because Juvia did something terrible. Gray-sama definitely won't want to be around someone capable of what Juvia has done. But- but-"

Like that Juvia collapsed before him in a pile of sobs. Gray went to his knees, desperate to do something for the crying mage. "Juvia, please, tell me what happened? Why do you think I wouldn't want to be around you."

He attempted to put his arms around her shaking form but she shouted, "No, Gray-sama! Juvia doesn't deserve Gray-sama's kindness."

Gray pulled back for a moment, taken completely off guard by how broken Juvia seemed at the moment. The frustration of not knowing what was truly bothering her kept nagging at him. How could he protect and help her if he didn't know what the problem was? In fact, he about to ask her again when she spoke.

"How could I hurt Gray-sama like that? How could I hurt someone Gay-sama loved?" she wailed, and Gray finally understood.

"You mean my fath-" he started.

"Don't say it!" Juvia cried, "Juvia doesn't want to believe that she could do something so horrid. Juvia is the lowest."

Gray silently looked at the blue haired mage. Then, without warning, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She paused for a moment before trying to vigorously escape from his grip. He merely held on tighter. "What happened with my father was not your fault."

She shook her head furiously, "Gray-sama is only being kind. Juvia does not deserve-"

"Stop saying that!" he shouted in his frustration. "I can't forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive."

"Even if Gray-sama says that, Juvia cannot forgive herself," she cried, "Juvia could never stay by Gray-sama's side with a clear conscious. There's no other way to atone for what I've done except by staying away from Gray-sama."

Gray was silent for a moment before he let out a howl of anger. "What the hell?! Do you have any common sense at all?"

"Gray-sama..."

"Honestly! First you come to the guild constantly clinging to me, and **_now_**you can't be near me?!" he snapped. "That's bullshit! I've told you that I'm not angry at what you had to do. Obviously, I'd be more angry if you'd gotten yourself hurt or killed. And how could leaving my side atone for anything? I'd only feel more lonely without you. Do you have any idea how worried I was? When Ancologia came and I thought that I may never see anyone again, the most terrifying thing was thinking that I could never hear you call out to me again."

Gray drew Juvia's body closer to him. He watched her blue eyes widen. "Gray-sama, wh- what is Gray-sama saying?"

"I'm saying that I can't let you go like this," he whispered, pulling away. "If it's atoning for some sin you feel you have, then do it by staying by my side. Please Juvia, please don't leave my side."

He looked into her eyes, waiting for her to say something. He felt panic rise in him when he saw her begin to shed tears again. "I'm sorry Juiva, I-"

He was shocked when she silenced him with a kiss. It was quick, but he could already tell that he could spend an eternity learning these soft lips. He didn't even really have time to react before she pulled away. Despite her tears, she gave him a beautiful smile, "If Gray-sama wants it, Juvia will go to the end of the world with Gray-sama. After all, Juvia loves Gray-sama."

"Gray," he blurted. "Say it again, but call me Gray this time."

She blushed and looked away from him. "Gray-sama-"

"Gray," he corrected her.

She looked at him shyly through her lashes. A smile threatened to pull at the corners of his mouth, but he kept his face serious, nodding for her to go again. She swallowed loudly before she spoke again. Her voice was little more than a whisper. "Juvia loves Gray."

"I don't believe it."

"WHA-?"

"I don't like the way you said it."

"Gray-sa, I mean Gray, don't you think this is a bit childish?" she argued.

"Not at all," he said, starting to like teasing her. "It sounds like someone else is saying you love me. I want to hear Juvia say that she loves me. I want to hear you say you love me."

Juvia's blush turned a brighter shade of red. "Juvia can't!"

"Why not?" he tried giving her the saddest look he could muster. He knew he wan't playing fair, but he couldn't care in the least. "I want to hear you say it, just once. Please?"

He saw her struggle internally while staring at him. She sighed and closed her eyes before she quietly saying, "I love you, Gray."

Gray felt his heart warm, and he smiled at the water mage. He placed a hand on her cheek, causing her to look up at him. "Perfect."

Gray brought his face close to hers and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back, only enough that his moving lips still brushed over hers. "More than anyone else, I love you Juvia Lockster. And I will never let you go."

He chuckled as she began crying tears of happiness again. He kissed the salty tears from her face before he returned his lips to hers in what would be one of many passionate kisses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still mad?<strong>_** I promise I plan to update my other stories soon.**


End file.
